Ice Cream
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Jeongin itu orangnya polos, polos banget malah. Jadi mana tau dia dengan namanya modus receh dari para hyung Stray Kids. All x Jeongin, Harem!Jeongin Stray Kids


**\- Ice Cream -**

 **Author: DY Kyunie**

 **Pairing: All x Yang Jeongin**

 **Genre: Comedy, Bromance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **Warning: Typo bertaburan, OT9**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, para member Stray Kids sedang latihan di gedung JYP.

Walaupun belum debut, mereka setiap hari berlatih. Keringat dan lelah adalah makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ok, latihan hari ini kita sudahi dulu." Bang Chan yang menjadi Leader di grup, mengintrupsi member-membernya.

Anak-anak Stray Kids mulai berhamburan dari formasi akhir dance mereka.

Ada yang minum untuk menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokan, berbaring-baring, bercanda satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang bercermin untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut.

.

.

Sekarang kita beralih dengan si maknae Stray Kids, Yang Jeongin.

Kini, Jeongin tengah meneguk minuman soda pemberian sang Leader.

Namun acara minumnya harus terganggu dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Jisung.

"Jeonginie~ Setelah ini kita main game ya." Jisung mengejutkan Jeongin yang sedang asik minum. Yang untungnya tidak tersedak.

"Hmm.. Ba-" Belum sempat menjawab. Dari arah belakang, Felix menerjang Jeongin dan memeluknya erat.

Dan kabar baiknya, Jeongin sudah selesai acara minumnya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Jeongin akan tersedak karena terjangan Felix yang sangat ekstrim.

Buktinya, Jeongin hampir saja terguling dilantai, jika tangan Felix tidak memeluknya erat.

"Felix hyung..." Jeongin berkata lirih karna dipeluk terlalu erat.

"Jeonginie pasti lelah. Bagaimana jika aku pijat?" Felix berkata seolah tanpa dosa melihat betapa menderitanya si Maknae.

"Aku-" Kata-kata Jeongin diputus kembali.

Kali ini Jisung yang menarik kedua tangan Jeongin, berusaha untuk meloloskannya dari pelukan Felix.

"Jeonginie sudah janji ingin bermain game denganku. Jadi maaf saja ya." Felix berujar dengan menampakan senyum kemenangan.

"Andwae! Jeonginie pasti lelah, jadi aku akan memijatnya. Bukan begitu Jeonginie?" Tanya Felix yang ditanggapi dengan senyum pasrah Jeongin.

"Ani! Jeonginie pasti ingin bermain game!" Jisung tak mau kalah.

"No!!!" Felix mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Mengalahah dengan yang lebih tua bocah!"

"Bukannya kau yang harus mengalah? Dan apa tadi? Bocah? Ya Jisung! Kita cuman beda satu hari." Felix membalas Jisung dengan sengit, dan tanpa sadar pelukannya pada Jeongin melonggar.

"Ah... Selamat." Jeongin menjauh dari Felix dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sesak habis dipeluk Felix.

Changbin yang melihat perkelahian kecil Felix dan Jisung, berinisiatif memanggil sang leader.

"Chan hyung, ada yang sedang berebut Jeonginie disini!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Chan menghampiri Changbin.

Dan Changbin memunjuk sejoli yang masih saja beradu mulut. Bahkan sampai tahap memaki-maki dengan kata kasar.

Jika Jeongin mendengarnya dan lebih parahnya menirunya. Bisa gawat ini.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Chan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah 2 bocah yang masih berkelahi, dan mulai melerainya.

Merasa ada peluang, Changbin menghampiri Jeongin yang mulai beranjak dari ruang latihan.

"Jeonginie ayo pulang bareng." Changbin mulai beraksi.

"Tapi... Bukannya tunggu yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu, kita pulang saja duluan. Nanti aku traktir es krim, bagaimana?" Changbin membujuk Jeongin dengan jurus andalannya.

Jeongin menimbang-nimbang tawaran hyung pencinta warna hitam ini.

Lagipula dia mana bisa menolak makanan manis tersebut.

Jeongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dan jangan lupa senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

Changbin yang mendapat lampu hijau, menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut dan berlalu pergi dari gedung JYP.

Ditengah jalan, Changbin merogoh saku celananya dan mulai sibuk beberapa saat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

To. Chanie hyung

 _Hyung, aku dan Jeonginie pergi keluar sebentar. Jeonginie bilang dia ingin makan es krim. Jadi aku akan ke toko es krim sebentar. Kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku janji. Habis mengantarkan Jeonginie beli es krim. Kami akan segera pulang._

From: Changbin

Ok, misi sukses.

Dalam hati Changbin bersorak senang karena bisa berduaan bersama Jeongin.

.

.

Mendapati pesan dari Changbin, Chan merasa sangat kesal.

Sebenarnya niat awalnya adalah, setelah selesai melerai duo sejoli yang berantem tadi. Ia berencana ingin membelikan es krim untuk Jeongin. Karena dari kemarin, maknaenya ini merengek ingin makan es krim.

Pupus sudah harapannya.

END

.

.

.

RnR juseyo!


End file.
